helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology, and the Economics of the Black Knights (Dark Prince)
The Black Knights are powerful socio economic force and even well into 2017 there economic influence surpassed their individual military might. Technology, and the Economics of the Black Knights Knightmare Frame The Black Knights operate extensive Knightmare development programs. Mass Production Frames developed by the Black Knights a generally superior in performance to standard issue military forces of the superpowers, and considered preferable in situations. The Russian Imperial Guard has a military supply contract to supply the sixth generation mass production frame Wiedzmin to its elite forces, this effectively makes them more advanced than most of their contemporaries in the EU or the Empire of Britannia. The Black Knights also played a key role in development of the Sutherland E, and the latter Sutherland II. Britannia's prime minister as of October of 2017 atb is attempting to negotiate a military supply contract with the Blac Knights. Military Ordinance Production Guided munitions and unguided munitions are produced by the Black Knights both for their own use and by contract for other factions. Shipbuilding Shipbuilding is a major industry, and is also a convient method of transporting discreetly forces of the Black Knights. The Order operates substantial shipping and fishing fleets, which are equipped for more than those tasks. Aerospace The Black Knights produce a number of VTOL capable aircraft. Stealth Technology The Black Knights have created functioning active visual and IR camoflauge as well as advanced ECM technology. The latest development in this field is a new form of energy weapon resistant composite armor that is invisible to radar employed on the Reaper series knightmare. Industry Centers The Black Knights are funded both through illicit (raiding of enemy assets and gambling) and licit methods of funding namely through front companies, which supply legitimate services. The Holy Britannian Empire Inside the Empire's homeland the Black Knights maintain multiple front companies. Amongst known locations is an Engineering corp unit stationed in the Philipines. Japan Area 11 in Imperial Paralance is the home of the Black Knights Hokkaido Hokkaido is the stronghold of the Black Knights, and boasts a population of nearly nine million people, nearly 2.5 million of those are Britannians. While not all of these are Black Knights, the bulk of the population is involved in some way in support of the Black Knights. The Island boasts the Largest of the Black Knights Autonomous units the HAG, or Hokkaido Autnomous Guard. The order of the Black Knights directly employs more than 80 percent of the working population, and runs the island governance. Honshu The largest of Japan's islands, and where Tokyo and Kyoto is located. Despite Tokyo housing the viceroy's palace or perhaps because of the city houses multiple Black Knight owned buildings. Most such buildings are safehouses, or skyscrapers with legitimate business is conducted, though secret warehouses with knightmares, and small arms can also be found. Australia Australia is an independent nation, which has much like Japan had avoided following under the sway of the three superpower blocs. The Black Knights have taken advantage of the outback, and Australia itself in order to exploit both its seclusion and the ability to harness Rare Earth Elements in peace. South Africa Conquered from the Netherlands more than a century prior South Africa is a fully assimilated Area of the Empire, it is prosperous, and ripe for investment for peaceful endeavours for Britannian companies, or the Black Knights as the case may be. Besides economic reasons the Black Knights also maintain a base here due to strategic reasons, since it was taken and colonized the Area has been amongst the key staging grounds for Britannia to fight the EU in Africa. The European Union Russia is a major source of income for the Black Knights and was as of 2016 atb the only nation operating Black Knight designs frames for its military. Paris houses as an economic headquarters for the Black Knights, this is mostly due to France serving as the traditional center of the power bloc. Germany, and Prussia both hold Black Knight Institutions, as does the Polish Commonwealth. Chinese Federation Korean Penisula has as of 2017 atb fallen under the Black Knights and has become a major industrial center. Category:Dark Prince Category:Code Geass